Feel My Love
by Gill Jr
Summary: Don't give your heart to someone when you know they won't give you theirs in return.


Title: Feel My Love  
  
Authors: Not Meant To Be & Gill Jr.  
  
E-mail addresses: Not Meant To Be: NtMnt2B@aol.com, Gill, Jr: MmentMori@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Scully/other Mulder/Scully UST  
  
Category: MA  
  
Summary: Don't give your heart to someone when you know they're not going to  
give you theirs in return.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Fox Mulder or Dana Scully ( if we did, they would  
have shagged already! ;) ) They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 and FOX  
productions. We have only borrowed them for the use of this story. We'll  
return them just as soon as we're done, although Mulder may be a little used.  
Hehehe.  
  
Dedications: Not Meant To Be- This is dedicated to one of my good friends,  
Heather. She gives me the motivation to write. :)  
  
Foward: Only to Gossamer Please!  
  
Feedback: Yes! To anyone who reads this, send us an email! All types is  
fine with us!  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Feel My Love  
  
Approaching the door to the Paradise Inn Hotel, Mulder sighed again for  
the umpteenth time. As it was every year, he had been invited to the annual  
FBI ball that was held in the lobbies of hotels in DC. He was invited every  
year, and every year he dreaded going. He hated walking in and seeing  
everyone sitting at their tables or dancing on the dance floor, chatting or  
talking, having the time of their lives. It made him sick. Everyone would be  
content but him. And not once in the thirteen years that he had been working  
for the bureau, had he shown up with a date. He had never had the desire to  
go to the event, but that had all changed 6 years ago...when Dana Scully  
walked into his office.  
The sound of the door opening brought Mulder out of his reverie.  
Skinner stepped from behind the doors and faced him. "Agent Mulder," he  
offered as a greeting. "I'm glad you could make it." Mulder smiled. "I'm  
glad I could make it as well, Sir." Mulder said, thinking _  
my teeth to my boss!>. Skinner nodded and stepped aside so Mulder could go  
in. Reluctantly, Mulder stepped inside, letting the cool, conditioned air  
sweep over him. He hung up his jacket and went to pick up his name tag on one  
of the tables located near the entrance. After locating it, he found his  
assigned table and his heart nearly burst with joy when he found that Scully  
was seated at the same table he had been assigned to. He smiled and sat down.  
Soon after, two more agents whom Mulder didn't know very well, took their  
seats at his table. They presented themselves as Agent Heather Summers and  
Agent Kevin Williams. They were partners as well, but Mulder found it  
intriguing that they were romantically involved. The three of them conversed  
about next to nothing for a few minutes, then he saw her. Scully had just  
walked in the front door. Mulder felt his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing  
a spaghetti strap, black, velvet dress that ended just above her knees, and  
the high-heeled sandals she was wearing made her at least three inches taller  
than she really was. The dress itself was tight and snug in all the right  
places, clinging to every curve. Her hair was pulled to the top of her head,  
held by a few pins. It was formal, but casual, in a way. Mulder's heart  
skipped a beat when she looked over at him and smiled. He smiled and waved at  
her, then stood. But not before he picked up his jaw from the floor.  
Scully removed her jacket then handed it to the bell hop to hang for  
her. Then, the inevitable happened. A man walked up beside Scully and took  
her hand in his.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mulder's smile faded and he fell back into his chair with a thud. Agent  
Summers and Agent Williams chose this moment to leave him alone. They vacated  
their seats and went onto the dance floor. The young, good looking man that  
Scully was with removed his own jacket to reveal an expensive looking, black  
tuxedo. He wore a nice bow tie and was all-together a *very* attractive man.  
His blonde hair and baby blue eyes didn't help matters either. Scully, still  
holding this guy,s hand, walked over to Mulder and smiled at him. "Hey  
Mulder, I'm glad you could make it," she said sweetly. "Oh, I'd like you to  
meet Martin Andrews." Scully said, finally mentioning his name. The wheels  
in Mulder's head began to spin wildly.   
Mulder thought to himself. He smiled, then shook Martin's hand. "Nice to  
meet you, Martin." Martin grinned, baring his perfect, white teeth. "You  
must be Fox Mulder. I've heard so much about you from Dana."   
he gets to call her Dana and I don't?!> Mulder gave a fake smile, then turned  
to Scully. "Is that good or bad, Scully?" Mulder asked as he grinned at her.  
She smiled sweetly. "You'll never know Mulder, you'll never know." She then  
turned back to Martin. "Do you want to get something to eat, Martin?" He  
shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Not right now,  
sweetie. But I'm dying to dance with you." Mulder's bad side was speaking to  
him in his brain again.   
so much as look at her wrong.> Mulder felt like a hurt little boy. Scully  
nodded in compliance to Martin and he led her to the dance floor. They stood  
in the center and he pulled her close.  Mulder  
thought again. Scully's head was just below his chin, and he rested his  
square jaw gently on the top of her head. His hands were on her waist, but  
Mulder could see that they were getting lower. First her waist, then her  
hips, then finally, they rested gently on the swell of her butt. Mulder's  
blood was boiling. All he wanted to do was knock that guy out for even  
touching Scully. But Scully wasn't objecting. She was enjoying it. They  
continued to dance for a few more minutes. Then, as the song ended, Martin  
pulled away from Scully and placed a demanding kiss on her lips, which she  
gladly accepted. Mulder felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Scully finally broke away from the kiss, visually flustered. She smiled  
at Martin stupidly, then walked off the dance floor, back over to her chair,  
and sat down. Mulder had decided to get up and use the restroom after the  
initial kiss began, and remained in there until he thought it was safe to come  
out. He hesitantly walked to his table and sat down, praying Scully wouldn't  
sense his sudden dour mood. But he didn't think she would. She was staring  
off into space and hadn't even noticed he had come back. "Scully? Is there  
something wrong?" His tone was gentle, yet pushing. She shook her head as if  
to clear the thoughts that were racing around in her brain. "Uh, yeah. I'm  
fine Mulder. Why?" She acted as though nothing had happened, which was  
tearing at Mulder's heart. "No reason. You just looked a little...pre-  
occupied," Mulder replied. She smiled, but Mulder could see right through it.  
"No. I'm fine Mulder. Hey, do you want some punch or something? 'Cause I'll  
get us some if you want some." She was fidgeting in her seat now and Mulder  
could tell there was something wrong. "Um, sure Scully. That would be great.  
Thanks." She got up quickly and walked to the beverage table. Mulder  
searched the room for Martin, but didn't see him anywhere.   
did he go?!> Mulder thought to himself. At that moment, Scully returned  
holding two glasses of punch. She handed Mulder his and sat down. "Scully,  
there is something wrong, now tell me," Mulder stated. She looked at him,  
clearly puzzled. Then, she realized what he was talking about. "Mulder I-"  
she said without any hesitation. "Yeah, I know Scully. I saw him. Is that  
what's bothering you Scully? That Martin kissed you?" Mulder was confused.  
"No Mulder. It wasn't the fact that he kissed me. It was the fact that I  
didn't feel anything. It was like kissing one of my brothers. There was no  
spark in it what-so-ever."  
Mulder tried to hide the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh." He lowered his  
head, "That's too bad."  
"Yeah. You know, I've felt that way with him the whole night...like  
there's nothing there! I just...want to fall in love. And...I don't think  
I'm in love right now."  
"You just have to wait for the right man to come around. And boy will  
he be lucky," he lightly punched her in the arm. She leaned towards him and  
smiled.  
"Martin, actually, is a man my girlfriend Marlo recommended I see. So I  
figured I'd take him to the dance with me and see what kind of a person he is,  
but...I don't love him!"  
"Well, usually you don't love a person after 45 minutes..."  
"No, Mulder, it's not that, it's just...there's nothing there. I can  
feel it!" Mulder simply said, "Oh."  
"You know, I want to go to the dance next year, but the way things are  
looking...I don't think I'll be going with anyone."  
"Yeah, me neither." Scully gave him a sympathetic look. A slow song  
started playing on the speakers. "So, uh, Mulder...do you want to dance?  
Just for giggles."  
"Sure. Why not?" he asked. He stood up and took her hand, leading her  
to the dance floor. She wrapped her hand gently around the base of his neck  
and took his hand in hers. Then, they started swaying to the music, gradually  
dancing closer and closer. Scully rested her head against his chest, when she  
felt him place his chin on the top of her head. She sighed. There was  
*definitely* something there. Before anything else, Scully asked a question.  
"Mulder, do you think I can go with you next year?"  
"Of course." He looked down and smiled at her. Then, the music faded  
to nothing. They stepped away from each other, but not before Mulder ran his  
fingers down her hair and layed them to rest in a soft caress on her cheek.  
He looked deep into her eyes and she, his, the tension between them stretching  
like a rubber band. Then, it was too much for them, so they both looked at  
the floor. It was then that Martin came up from behind Scully and placed his  
hands on her shoulders. "We'd better go. I have to be up early for work in  
the morning." Scully nodded. "Okay." She smiled affectionately at Mulder.  
"Bye, Mulder!"  
"Bye." He smiled back. Martin put his arm around Scully's shoulders and  
walked to the door. It was then that Scully turned around and winked at  
Mulder. It was a promise not to be broken. Mulder smiled in that stuffy ball  
room and found himself happy, for one of the first times.  
  
  
_


End file.
